The Last Day
by Redspirial Rary
Summary: Echa con personajes de My Little Pony basada en una Historia echa por un Roleplay de 4 años Trailer: Un ciudadano nuevo se aventura en una ciudad dirigida por celestia donde el pasado de su origen lo sigue hasta ahora y eso dependerá de su futuro ya marcado, conociéndo amigos y nuevos villanos que atentan contra la ciudad y el mundo donde habrán batallas y situaciones míticas.


**Rarity**: *revisando las flores de mi jardín* hey Pinkie que haces por haya?

**Pinkie**: ando arrglando la ropa, oye supiste que se mudo un nuevo vecino?

**Rarity**: ah si y quien es ?

**Pinkie**: Su nombre es Blackjack y parece una persona linda

**Rarity**: *suspira* bueno al rato le doy la bienvenida al vecino

**_-Al pasar unas horas después-_**

**Rarity**: *le toco la puerta a Blackjack* hola nuevo vecino como esta ?

**Blackjack**: hola vecina *sonrie* muy bien gracias

**Rarity**: le traje un pastel de bienvenida *se lo muestro* espero que le guste el pastel

**Blackjack**: claro que si me encanta *lo toma y lo deja aun lado* no quieres pasar ? a tomar un cafe

**Rarity**: si esta bien me encantaría mucho poder entrar

**_-Despues de una plática larga cae la noche- _**

**Rarity**: *salgo de la casa con mucha felicidad* hasta luego vecino

**Blackjack**: hasta luego cuídese

**Rarity**: *voy de regreso a mi casa cuando veo a Pinkie un poco mal* ham Pinkie estas bien ?

**Pinkie**: ssiii estoy bien gracias y tu *un poco mal ya que empezaba a mirar a Rarity con desprecio*

**Rarity**: esta bien ire a mi recámara *voy de camino evitando a pinkie*

**_-A la mañana siguiente-_**

**Cloud**: *va a tocar a la puerta de la casa de Rarity* hola hay alguien en casa ?

**Rarity**: *abro la puerta un poco cansada* sip pero es algo temprano

**Cloud**: oh hola pasaba por aquí y pense que usted hacia vestidos

**Rarity**: si pero es algo temprano para hacerlo, puede venir mañana?

**Cloud**: si esta bien pero bueno, estare mañana aqui

**Rarity**: bueno muchas gracias

**Cloud**: *mira la casa de Blackjack* hum un nuevo vecino

**Pinkie**: *toma a Rarity por la espalda y la desmaya con un trapo en su cara*

**Blackjack**: *pasando casualmente por detras de la casa logro ver a Pinkie y entro por la ventana* hey! que haces

**Pinkie**: *regreso a la normalidad y miro a Rarity* perdón, yo yo no estoy bien ahora

**Blackjack**: es lo mismo que yo creo

**Rarity**: *inconciente*

**Blackjack**: creo que hablare con Rarity un rato cuando despierte, tu ve a revisarte

**Pinkie**: si tienes razón disculpa *voy al baño y me revisó para saber que me sucede frente al espejo* pinkamena esta regresando...

**Blackjack**: *le llamo a un amigo cerca de aquí*

**Cloud**: *responde el celular* Ah hola ??

**Blackjack**: oye crees que puedas hacer un favor? estoy en la casa de una amiga y su amiga esta algo loca crees que nos podamos quedar en tu casa ? nose que crimenes ya pasaron

**Cloud**: lo entiendo ya voy para allá *subo a mi auto y voy con Blackjack* ah ? que no esta es la casa de la costurera

**Blackjack**: hola viejo amigo, ham si de echo necesito que me ayudes a cargar a Rarity yo ire por Pinkie

**Cloud**: yo puedo solo con Rarity tu ve a eso no te preocupes *toma a Rarity con delicadeza y la lleva dentro del auto*

**Blackjack**: Pinkie estas ahí dentro? *toco la puerta*

**Pinkie**: si *abro la puerta con cara de tristeza* que sucede?

**Blackjack**: iremos a vivir con un amigo para protegerlas

**Pinkie**: está bien vamos entonces

**Cloud**: *esperando a Blackjack en el auto*

**Blackjack**: *llegando con Pinkie* vamos sube no pasará nada *entro al auto*

**Pinkie**: *subo y miro a Rarity con un leve suspiro*

**Cloud**: vamos a mi casa es una gran mansión de varios pisos *sonrie y va a la casa*

**Blackjack**: muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo

**Cloud**: no te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos *llegando a la casa estacióno el auto* listo

**Blackjack**: *bajo junto a Pinkie*

**Cloud**: *bajando cargando a Rarity*

**Cloud**: *acuesto a Rarity en el sofa principal*

**Blackjack**: bien *me siento junto a Pinkie* dime que tantos crimenes haz cometido?

**Pinkie**: cientos... en realidad bastantes me busca la guardia real

**Blackjack**: santo cielo *me recuesto sobre el sofa*

**Cloud**: en realidad yo tengo un problema un soldado de Celestia me sigue y quiere mi cabeza

**Blackjack**: como se llama o porque

**Cloud**: se llama Redspirial eh echo varias cosas ilegales bueno eso no es lo importante

**Blackjack**: entiendo

Cloud: tengo que salir Blackjack cuida de ella yo regreso en un momento

**Blackjack**: bien *me levanto voy con Rarity acariciándole la cabeza* ahhhh.. *sonrie* que hermosa te ves cuando duermes

**Cloud**: *sale de la casa y con unas botas propulsadas voy al palacio central* donde estas

**Redspirial**: *lo pateo por detras aventandolo* sigues aquí eh *saco mi espada alicorn* por las órdenes conferidas de su majestad Celestia estas detenido por experimentar sin permiso

**Cloud**: *con un cañon de fuego le disparó a Redspirial*

**Redspirial**: *lo bloqueó con la espada y corro hacia Cloud* entonces será por las malas

**Cloud**: *le esquivo varios de sus golpes y le caso daño al responder con una arma de fuego*

**Redspirial**: *le corto el cañon con la espada*

**Cloud**: *salgo volando de ahi con las botas*

**Redspirial**: nos veremos pronto entonces *le había colocado un rastreador satelital en su camisa*

**Cloud**: *llegando a la casa herido entro* aah...

**Rarity**: *despierto* en donde estamos

**Blackjack**: protegidas en una fortaleza

**Cloud**: *me levanto y voy a la sala*

**Blackjack**: Cloud??? estas bien

**Cloud**: si no te preocupes *miro una flor en una maceta y le canto un poco para curarme* listo

**Rarity**: entiendo asi que supiste lo de Pinkie

**Pinkie**: *dormida en el sofa bien linda*

**Rarity**: *la veo* bueno es tierna

**Redspirial**: *en camino del palacio le aviso a Celestia donde esta Cloud*

**Cloud**: ire a ver unas cosas okey ah sus habitaciones son individuales pueden elegir la suya *voy a mi recámara*

**Redspirial**: disculpe majestad, tendré que hacer un viaje largo a las colinas me tengo que retirar

**Celestia**: esta bien Red ve yo me encargo de esto

**_-Al Siguente dia de lo ocurrido-_ **

**Redspirial**: *va de camino a la gran montaña para ver al dios Magister*

**Magister**: *esperando a fuera a Redspirial* haz llegado un poco tarde

**Redspirial**: aqui no hay elevadores sabe *descansando un poco*

**Magister**: es solo la primera prueba de tu entrenamiento Redspirial

**Redspirial**: *me arrodilló* maestro

**Magister**: cuando estes listo tendras el poder de un semidiós *con la esfera White en la mano* el poder de controlar todo, empezemos el entrenamiento

**Cloud**: *sembrando muchas flores en mi recámara*

**Rarity**: ire a dar un pequeño paseo

**Blackjack**: esta bien yo cuidaré de Pinkie

**Rarity**: gracias Blackjack *salgo de la casa y voy a donde fue Cloud ya que lo siguió*

**Blackjack**: Pinkie no tomes personal pero te tendré que encadenar un poco

**Pinkie**: *mira a Blackjack* eso me enoja sabes pero tienes razón no queremos que pase algo malo

**Blackjack**: solo será por un momento esta bien te tomare muestras de sangre para saber el como curarte

**Rarity**: *llegando a una especie de edificio de hospital experimental*

**Celestia**: *de frente mirando a Rarity* **Rarity** cierto?

Rarity: hu si porque? tu quien eres chiquilla

**Celestia**: me llamo Celestia y no soy tan "chiquilla" tu sangre es pura por lo que eh llegado a ver

**Rarity**: bueno si pero eso no tiene importancia

**Celestia**: oh si? la tiene

**Guardia**: *le golpea en la nuca a Rarity desmayandola*

**Celestia**: llevala a dentro, le hare algunas pruebas

**Blackjack**: que raro que Rarity no regresará aun, ire a revisar un poco quédate aqui Pinkie

**Cloud**: *saliendo del cuarto* hey Blackjack

**Blackjack**: que sucede ?

**Cloud**: yo ire por Rarity tu quedate aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos

**Blackjack**: *hacienda con la cabeza* está bien yo me quedo aquí

**Cloud**: *voy dirección a dónde se encuentra Rarity*

**Cloud**: pero cómo voy a entrar ahí *mirando la seguridad que tiene*

**Twilight**: *mirando a cloud* ven sígueme por acá

**Cloud**: *mira a Twilight algo confundido* porque me ayudas a entrar?

**Twilight**: tranquilo sé qué haces aquí Celestia secuestró a mi amiga Rarity y la tienen aquí, al parecer hace experimentos con ella

**Cloud**: que le estará haciendo, tenemos que darnos prisa

**Twilight**: *abro varias puertas pero la última está cerrada* al parecer estan detrás de esta

**Celestia**: *sacándole bastantes litros de sangre a Rarity la pongo en una cámara* bien aún me falta una cosa mas para completar la fórmula

**Cloud**: apartarte Twilight *saco mi cañón y le disparó a la puerta varias veces*

**Celestia**: ah? *noto las explosiones* ya casi esta *tomó una jeringa y tomó la muestra inyectandomela en el brazo*

**Rarity**: *inconsciente y bastante herida*

**Cloud**: *destrozo toda la habitación al entrar y tomó a Rarity*

**Celestia**: *quedó atrapada entre los escombros*

**Cloud**: *saliendo de ahí junto con Twilight y Rarity* bien creo que se terminó vayamos a casa

**Cloud**: *subo al auto con ellas y voy de camino a mi casa*

**Cloud**: Twilight puedes quedarte con nosotros estamos seguros aquí supongo que Celestia te va a buscar porque la traicionaste

**Twilight**: tienes razón desde ahora me quedaré aquí

**Blackjack**: *mira a Twilight* hola mucho gusto soy Blackjack

**Twilight**: *le doy la mano hola mucho gusto yo me llamo Twilight* trabajaba para la princesa Celestia

**Blackjack**: bueno desde ahora está segura aquí

**Twilight**: muchas gracias

**Celestia**: *se levanta de los escombros con bastantes heridas y estás se curan muy rápido* funciona no puedo creer que haya funcionado *me miró las manos* que bien se siente esto

**Blackjack**: *mira Cloud algo preocupado* estás bien

**Cloud**: sí no te preocupes estoy bien

**_-Toda la policía y soldados estan dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa de Cloud-_**

**Cloud**: *el rastreador que me habían puesto lo pase a otra casa*

**Celestia**: *mirando la casa veo que no hay nada* pero en dónde estarán

**_-Celestia cae en una trampa y se teletransporta a la casa de Cloud real-_**

**Celestia**: *mirando al rededor* pero qué rayos ha pasado

**Cloud**: *inyectándole un tranquilizante por la espalda a Celestia haciendo que se desmaye* descansa

**Blackjack**: una trampa pero qué ingenioso eres Cloud

**Blackjack**: entonces esta es la tal Celestia

**Cloud**: *la encadeno al piso* en efecto mañana haré su ejecución es un gran peligro

**Rarity**: *mirando a Celestia un poco enojada* ella fue la que me hizo tanto daño

**Cloud**: no te preocupes ahora estás segura *te doy un té de las flores que yo cosechó* tómalo te ayudará bastante

**Blackjack**: *me convierto en un Gatito* bueno yo estaré cuidando de Celestia esta noche no se preocupen

**Celestia**: *desmayada en el piso*

**Cloud**: yo iré hacerle un calmante a pinkie si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación Rarity

**Rarity**: claro me gustaría mucho ir a hablar con mi mejor amiga y ponerme al corriente

**Twilight**: claro me encantaría mucho vamos a Rarity

**Celestia**: *despertando un poco* ha... *me miro encadenada* bueno esto es malo

**Blackjack**: como alguien tan hermosa como tú puedes ser mala?

**Celestia**: *sonrio y lo miro* un gatito que habla eh

**Blackjack**: *regresó a mi forma humana* porque le haz echo eso a Rarity?

**Celestia**: su sangre es especial, me ayudaría mucho para poder regenerar mis heridas ya que yo necesito una piedra especial la cual es muy escasa

**Blackjack**: puesta verla pedido de buena forma

**Celestia**: sí pero las medias eran más difíciles y extremas *suspira* sé que lo que hice no fue bueno

**Blackjack**: *te acarició la cabeza* descansa princesa

**Celestia**: *me recuesto para dormir*

**Blackjack**: *me voy a dormir a mi recámara algo pensativo*

**_-Al siguiente dia ya que el sol no se habia levantado todo era obscuro-_**

**Cloud**: bueno llegó el dia *con una espada dirigiendome a la sala donde esta Celestia*

**Celestia**: *suspira mirando al suelo*

**Blackjack**: *le pone la mano en el hombro de Cloud* no creo que eso sea necesario, yo cuidaré de ella, yo se que puede cambiar

**Cloud**: Blackjack... estas seguro de lo que dices ? ella es más de lo que puedas soportar o de lo que puedas cambiar

**Blackjack**: lo hare te lo prometo *tomó la espada*

**Cloud**: está bien pero que no salga de la casa

**Blackjack**: *dejo la espada a un lado y voy con celestia tomandola de la barbilla y sonriendo* ven *le quita las cadenas* bonitas alas...


End file.
